


another step

by vitane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitane/pseuds/vitane
Summary: Eliott is Lucas’ boyfriend and a football player. He should be stressing over his big game, but there he is. Scared of asking Lucas to wear his football jersey.





	another step

Eliott’s clutching the bag in his hands, his knuckled white. He’s waiting in his car for Lucas to come so they can drive to school together. He keeps glancing through the window at the front door of Lucas’ house, expecting him to emerge any minute. His right leg is bouncing and he’s been gnawing on his bottom lip for the past few minutes. 

Rational part of his brain tells him that he doesn’t have a reason be so worked up. But his rationality is shut off when his mind gets full of uncertain thoughts. 

And all because of his football jersey. 

It’s not even like Lucas has never worn it before. Ever since they’ve gotten together there were numerous occasions when Lucas would spill something on himself and it was the only thing he could change to. Or he’d just throw it on himself after some heated, shirtless make out sessions. But it’s never been in this context. Eliott giving his spare one away to Lucas right before a big game. 

It has a meaning to it. Other times, it was just conveniently there for Lucas to wear, but now? Now, it’s got a purpose. If Lucas were to wear it around, it’d be an unspoken statement. Everyone would _know_. 

It’s not like they aren’t out. In this instance Eliott wouldn’t even think about it, but maybe Lucas isn’t much into being shown off like that just in general.

Of course, it’s not at all about showing off to Eliott. Or maybe, not completely. He considers it romantic. Profound, in a way. Especially if Lucas wore it to his game. They’d have matching jerseys, with _Demaury_ on the back and Eliott can’t help a blush creeping up his neck at the thought. 

The guys from his team would always give their jerseys to their girlfriends, having them cheer on them during the games. And however cheesy it sounds, Eliott was always floored by it. But he’s never had an occasion to act on this little fantasy of his. 

His ex-girlfriend didn’t even want to hear about it after the one time he had suggested it. 

With Lucas, though, he hasn’t brought it up yet. That is until now. 

Lucas is a big unknown in that department, no matter how dramatic it sounds. There’s been never any sign of resentment towards this trend among football players from him, but Eliott hasn’t noticed any enthusiasm either. If anything, Lucas seems indifferent when it comes to this concept. 

That’s what makes it worse since Eliott can’t be sure whether he will be rejected or not. He hates uncertain situations. 

Eliott’s thumb shoots up to his mouth, mere millimetres from being grazed by his teeth when the door to the passenger seat opens and he jumps. Eliott turns his head to the right and is met with Lucas’ smile. He’s looking at Eliott in a funny, puzzled way. His head is titled to the side. 

“You all right?” Lucas asks before surging forward and planting a close-mouthed kiss on Eliott’s lips. When he moves away, Eliott can’t stop a loud gulp. 

“Yeah,” he says, scratching awkwardly the side of his neck and Lucas frowns. 

“You look like you’re about to throw up. Is it about tomorrow’s game?” Lucas reaches out to grab his hand and squeeze. It’s then that he feels that Eliott is holding onto something and he looks down at the bag, confusion painted all over his face. “What’s that?”

“Uh, it’s,” Eliott clears his throat, “It’s my jersey. _Iwantedtoaskifyouwouldliketotakeitandwearit_ ,” he says in one breath.

“What.”

Eliott sighs and drags his hand down his face before looking at Lucas. “I want you to take my jersey. And wear it. Around and to my games,” he says very slowly, his voice composed. “But no pressure,” he adds quickly. 

They stay quiet for a moment, Lucas seeming thoughtful. There’s a spark in his eyes and he’s biting on his lower lip. 

“Yeah, sure. I’d like that,” he mutters after a few beats, ducking his head and Eliott is seconds away from melting. 

“You do?” he chokes out meekly and Lucas nods, the apples of his cheeks dusted pink. 

Then, Lucas manages to pry the bag out of Eliott’s hands, take the jersey out of it and put it over his t-shirt. 

Lucas looks up at Eliott with his huge eyes and says, “How do I look?”

All Eliott can do is put his palm on the nap of Lucas’ neck and bring him closer, until their foreheads are pressed together. He pecks him quickly on the lips, grinning. 

“Better than I could ever,” Eliott whispers into Lucas’ mouth before going in for a deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed that little thing that was requested on tumblr! u can find me @vitanes


End file.
